Heretofore, in a conveyor of this type, a secondary conductor surface of the linear motor was provided in a position remote from the rolling surface of the wheel for supporting the electric car on the guide rail, or a secondary conductor rail of the linear motor was provided together separately from the aforementioned guide rail.
In such a conventional linear motor-driven conveyor, a gear relative accuracy between the running surface of the wheel that supports to the electric car of the guide rail and also the secondary conductor surface of the linear motor can create problems. In such cases the clearance between the linear motor body and the secondary conductor surface can vary, leading not only to decreased efficiency, but, in the worst case, there is a danger of bringing both into mutual contact, even if the linear motor body is mounted on the conveying electric car side with sufficient accuracy.
It is a primary object of the invention to solve problems which occur in conventional linear motor driven conveyors.